Mordecai And Mel
by Rae-kawaii
Summary: Mordecai finally decides to tell MelOC how he feels, thanks to Rigby. MordecaiOC RigbyOc mentions. Lemon


Mordecai And Mel: Avian Love

I only own Melyssa and Rammi

* * *

"Mordecai, you and Rigby are suppose to clean up the debris from Friday's  
storm!" a female Blue Jay shouted from the front steps to the second floor of  
the City Park Club house,"Do it before Benson finds out you're slacking!" The  
blue jay femme, whose name was Mel, turned to a small squirrel next to her and  
walked away, possibly to find Skips.  
Mordecai looked out the window as the two walked away and sighed. He had had a  
crush on the sky blue bird for a while now, with his one on Margaret dissolved  
and forgotten. He knew Rigby and Rami, the small squirrel, could both tell of  
Mordecai's for the bird, Mel was just to preoccupied to realize them as well.  
"Dude, you've got to tell her and soon." Rigby's slightly nasal voice  
interrupted Mordecai's thoughts, causing the avian to turn around to look at his  
mammal friend and roommate.  
"What? Why!" Mordecai unintelligently questioned.  
"Well, haven't you seen the way some of the other avians look at her?," Rigby  
rebuttal, "If you don't hurry you'll lose her, forever."  
"Wait, wait. This isn't just about us, what about you and Rami, huh? I know  
for a fact that your interested in her!"  
"Yeah, but I've already talked to her about that."  
"What! No way!"  
"Yep, we decided that we'll try courting this summer." Rigby stated proudly.  
"Congrats and everything, man but still," the slender Jay sighed in  
frustration,"it's different with avians. You have prove to the other that your  
the right choice and that you're their mate for life. Sometimes, not always, you  
have to fight another male or female in order to court the one you want."  
"So you're saying you're not willing to fight for her?"  
"No, I am willing it's more that," Mordecai paused for a minute,"if I lose a  
fight with a stronger male...she has no choice but to go with him.."  
"Damn," Rigby gasped,"you avians got it tough...but one thing..."  
"Yeah?"  
"TELL HER!"  
There was a long pause between the mammal and avian as Mordecai thought.  
"Okay, fine."  
~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~  
Mel sighed when she felt the heat of the sun on her back. She stretched, her  
muscles awakening, and rolled out of the warmth of her comforter.  
"I hope Benson decided to be nice and- wait, Benson's never nice. Damn", the  
avian sighed and headed down stairs to prepare her breakfast.  
On her way down, Mel caught the smell of eggs and bacon. She hurried down  
stairs to make sure it wasn't Rami, little squirrel couldn't cook worth  
anything. To her surprise, it was Mordecai. The tall avian stood over the oven,  
shifting the bacon to cook, and seemingly to glow in the morning sun.  
"Mordecai?", Mel asked, "What are you doing up so early?"  
"Um," Mordecai stuttered, "Well, since you always make breakfast for us, I  
thought it be nice to let you relax for once and have someone else do it."  
Mordecai finished cooking the food and set it on the table.  
Mel stood in awe at the sweetness that was Mordecai the Blue Jay.  
"Mordecai," she began, "this is so sweet of you. Thank you!"  
Mordecai's cheeks turned a little purple before he sat down in front of his  
crush and began eating, Mel doing the same.  
During their meal, they made ideal chitchat and had a good time. It wasn't  
until after breakfast that Mel notice the others weren't there.  
"Hey, Mordecai?," she asked, "Where are the others?"  
"Oh, Benson said something about a mammalian expo or something. Mammals  
only."  
"So, no work?"  
"Nope."  
"Thank the Lord!"  
The two shared a laugh and decided to walk around the park for awhile, to  
kill time.  
Around noon the two avians began to get hungry and opted for a picnic.  
Mordecai laid out the blanket while Mel set up the basket. The summer day was  
perfect for a picnic and just relaxing.  
"Thanks for today, Mordecai."  
"Why?"  
"It's been wonderful. You cooked be breakfast, listen to me blabber about and  
complain, and you're having a picnic with me!" she sighed, "You don't have to do  
this, you know?"  
"I know, but I want to."  
"Why?"  
"Who wouldn't?" he questioned, "You're a beautiful avian, smart, funny, you  
don't mind my annoying habits; even the yeeaayuh thing. You know me better than  
Rigby and sure as hell can punch harder. You're just perfect." Mordecai  
finished.  
"Modecai," she sighed, "What are you saying?"  
"Well," he breathed, "Mel, will you become my mate?"  
There was a long silence between the two, during which Mordecai lowered his  
head. Melyssa deliberated the though of being Mordecai's mate. He was handsome,  
funny, and sweet, much better than any of the other avians she had dated. With a  
deep breath she started.  
"Mordecai I- Mordecai look at me," she said, causing Mordecai to raise his  
head, "I really do like you and, yeah. I 'd love to be your mate!"  
After his state of shock subsided, Mordecai lifted Mel into the air and spun  
her around.  
When the others returned, they were shocked to find Mordecai and Mel cuddling  
on the couch. Both watching Celebrities Underwater and talking quietly.  
Needless to say, the others were extremely happy for the two and Benson,  
deciding to be nice, gave the two the day off, while the others got back to  
work.  
It had been about an hour since the others arrived at 4:15. The two avians  
were lying in Mordecai's bed, being coupley and adorable. Mel's legs were  
tangled in Mordecai's with her head on his chest. Their hands holding each  
others. Mel sighed.  
"Mordecai, this is wonderful," she inhaled, "You're an amazing guy, really.  
I'm just surprised you picked me."  
"Why?"  
"The Margaret thing."  
"Seriously?," Mordecai sighed, "That was a long time ago and I'm over her,  
she's been replaced with you."  
"So sweet."  
Mel leaned up and kissed Mordecai, which he happily returned. Mel's hands  
moved to his chest and Mordecai's moved to her hips. When Mordecai's tongue  
prodded Mel's lips(beak), she gladly accepted.  
Mordecai shifted so he was in top and moved down her neck. Mel gave a  
breathily moan and moved her head to the side, allowing Mordecai more access.  
Taking her moan as encouragement, Mordecai moved his hands to her thin thighs,  
massaging them, and lowered his head to her chest, nestling the soft feathers  
there.  
Mel gave another encouraging moan as Mordecai's hands moved closer to her  
nether regions. Mordecai stopped for a second and looked at his light blue  
beauty.  
"Are you sure?"  
"More than ever, Mordecai."  
With that encouragement, he returned to his previous, pleasurable activities.  
Sliding his hands closer to her apex, Mordecai latched his mouth on one of her  
breasts, causing Mel to nearly shriek. Panting, Mel looked down at Mordecai,  
extremely pleased that he had chosen her.  
Deciding it was her turn to have fun, Mel ground her hips into Mordecai's as  
best she could with his hands in her thighs. Mordecai groaned at this and moved  
a fingers over her slit, to teach her a lesson. Mel began to pant harder, the  
foreplay was getting to her.  
Mordecai move Mel's legs higher onto his shoulders, sat up, and lowered his  
head to her sweet spot, while her upper half was on the bed and her lower half  
was pointing skyward. Dipping his tongue in, Mel gave a long, sweet moan.  
Mordecai teased her clitoris before moving lower to her opening, surprised to  
find her very wet.  
"Mordecai." Mel said breathlessly.  
"Don't worry, love. This is only the beginning."  
Mel moaned in anticipation of his words. Mordecai began to move his tongue  
faster and deeper, causing Mel's breath to become faster and shallower.  
Involuntarily, Mel's hips began to move against Mordecai's tongue to reach her  
heaven faster.  
"Mordecai, I'm almost there!," she panted, " Mordecai!"  
Mordecai allowed Mel to ride out her orgasm, finding himself completely turned  
on by the idea that he gave this beautiful creature such pleasure. Mordecai  
lowered Mel's legs to his hips when her planting slowed. His erection probed her  
entrance as she looked at him.  
"I'm ready, Mordecai," she breathed, "Go ahead."  
Not having to be told twice, Mordecai pushed his throbbing erection into the  
avian. They both moaned when Mordecai filled Mel to the hilt, panting.  
Slowly, Mordecai pulled himself out and pushed back, becoming a little faster  
each time. Mel began panting, again, while simultaneously moaning.  
"Faster,Mordecai! Faster!" She demanded, Mordecai obeyed.  
Making his thrusts faster, Mordecai felt his climax coming as well. One of his  
hands found its way to Mel's clit and began to rub, trying to make her cum with  
him. Catching his drift, Mel's moved her hips to met his thrusts, exciting them  
both.  
"Mordecai!"  
"Mel!"  
As they both cam, Mordecai fell to the side as to not crush Mel. The room  
became quiet to the sound of their panting.  
When the panting subsided they turned to each other.  
"I love you." Was said in duo voices.

* * *

Thank you!

-Rae-kawaii


End file.
